El Amante
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Shaka decide echar a Aioria por infiel y Camus a su vez a Milo por las mismas causas... pero tanto Aioria como Milo coinciden en un refugio en el Santuario, dispuestos a pensar profundamente en sus errores... pero... ¿Qué pasa cuándo los dos más infieles se encuentran frente a frente?.
1. I Cambios

_**EL AMANTE**_

Shaka se encontraba por primera vez en su vida frenético, desesperado, sacaba las pertenencias de su compañero y las apilaba en un rincón, todo lo arrojaba vuelto una furia, sin mirar donde caían o a donde iban a parar, estaba loco de rabia, de celos y más que nada decepcionado, ya no aguantaba más, ¿Hasta cuando tendría que soportar aquellos celos? ¿Hasta cuándo estaba dispuesto a soportar las infidelidades de aquel hombre que había acudido a él según siendo sincero?. Una vez pasaba, dos también… tres eran ya un delirio… es más ya hasta había perdido la cuenta exacta de cuantos devaneos habían sido, y siempre la misma excusa torpe.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué haces con mis cosas?.- Preguntó el león dorado cuando llegó al templo de la virgen, acaba de llegar no solo al templo si no también al Santuario, había pasado la noche perdido entre el alcohol y los brazos tibios de una joven mujer que había conocido en aquel lupanar, se había olvidado de que Shaka, el caballero rubio como el sol le había organizado una pequeña reunión, una cena especial.

-Saco tus cosas de aquí ¿Qué no ves? Me estorban.- Contestó frío sin siquiera mirarle.

-¿Por qué? Vamos cálmate ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó con cinismo Aioria, abrazándolo por la espalda y rodeando su estrecha cintura con los musculosos brazos morenos.

-¡Y todavía preguntas por que! Eres un cínico Aioria.- Ni siquiera lo miró, ni se detuvo en su empresa de descargar su furia con sus cosas, sabía que si miraba sus ojos verdes ya no sería capaz de nada y se volvería a someter a sus deseos como siempre, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez ya no se dejaría seducir por su engatusadora mirada ni por su lascivia.

-Si me explicaras…- Le contestó con suavidad acariciando una de sus piernas, pegándose más a él.

-¡No tienes perdón de Atena! Ayer te había preparado una cena y te olvidaste, ni siquiera asomaste la nariz por aquí, te lo había dicho y no tuviste el decoro de decirme que no ibas a venir y encima llegas a mi templo aún oliendo a licor y a perfume barato, por que seguramente estuviste con alguna mujerzuela.- Reclamó sin darse aire, lanzando cada palabra como una poderosa daga, Aioria de momento se quedó serio pero luego volvió a sonreír con naturalidad como si nada pasara, nada fuera de lo común.

-Lo siento Shaka, lo había olvidado… es que me quedé platicando, se me fue el tiempo.-

-¡Mentiroso! Eres un mentiroso de la peor calaña… ¡Mírate! Tienes los ojos enrojecidos y esas marcas púrpuras en tu cuello… no me digas que te quedaste platicando, ya no te creo, te quedaste pero fornicando en la cama de sabrá el cielo quien.-

El caballero de Leo le dedicó una mirada taladrante y lo soltó, se le quedó mirando como no pudiendo creer lo que le decía.

-Si ya sabes lo que pasó ¿Por qué no lo confirmas leyendo mi pensamiento? ¿Por qué me reclamas algo que ya sabes que pasó?.-

Shaka le dio un par de bofetadas, una con la palma y la otra con el revés de la mano en la otra mejilla, le miró con una furia contenida por mucho tiempo, temblando de rabia le puso las pocas cosas que tenía en su habitación en las manos.

-No puedo, es asqueroso, no puedo ni imaginar por qué permití que te me acercaras, no puedo imaginar como fue que te creí cuando me dijiste que me amabas… no puedo creer que decías cuán glorioso era hacer el amor conmigo cuando simplemente te limitabas a fornicar… como animal en celo.-

-Eso no es verdad Shaka, estás montando otra vez otra de tus escenitas, ya sé que al rato que se te pase volverás a ser el mismo de antes.-

-No, ya no Aioria, no más… estoy cansado de esperarte por las noches, estoy cansado de ser solo un entretenimiento más y ya no quiero… seguir así… cuándo te des cuenta de lo que realmente es querer a una persona regresa… pero quien sabe si yo estaré dispuesto a recibirte en mis brazos ya no digamos en mi cama, ahora márchate, no quiero verte.- En los ojos azules de Shaka se veía la determinación aunque también el dolor del corazón herido, las lágrimas purgaban por salir pero no esta vez, no le permitiría ver que lloraba por lo que hacía su amante.

-No pediré disculpas… y si quieres que me vaya lo haré…- Dijo el orgulloso león dando la media vuelta llevando en los brazos sus cosas, incluso los regalos que le había hecho al caballero de virgo, eso fue lo que le sorprendió pues Shaka nunca le había regresado nada por más furioso que estuviera, esta vez iba enserio.

El caballero rubio observaba las espaldas anchas de Aioria cubiertas brevemente por la clámide que llevaba puesta, su moreno cuerpo era espectacular, el león tatuado en su espalda, sus piernas, los brazos fuertes que lo habían rodeado en tantas noches de éxtasis, las manos… aquellas que surcaban caminos en su piel… las nalgas, suaves, duras… ¿Cuántas noches había apretado estas contra sí? Ya no recordaba… su sexo… el sexo ardiente de Aioria el guardián de Leo, dispuesto a desgarrarlo, presto a satisfacerse y satisfacerlo, pero la pregunta era: ¿A cuantos y cuantas más satisfacía? ¿O era solo que Aioria buscaba su propio placer sin reparar en los demás?.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió esa atracción violenta, animal, era justo decir que en conjunto, con todo y su volátil carácter Aioria era un hombre irresistible, se sabía un griego de belleza sin par y bien sabía utilizar cualquier seducción, todo se compensaba con el fiero amante que podía ser… tierno y fogoso, sensible y despiadado, y tal vez ese era el problema, que Aioria solo iba de un extremo a otro sin mediar.

Cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda, para evitar salir corriendo y abrazarlo, cubrirlo de besos y pedirle que regresara y que le hiciera el amor… ya lo había decidido y no se echaría para atrás, entró al templo de la virgen dispuesto a entregarse a la meditación, dedicado a buscar la paz en su resquebrajado corazón.

Aioria preocupado entró al templo del león estelar y dejó las cosas sobre su lecho en la cámara privada de Leo, de pronto como un mal presagio cayó al piso una pulsera de un delicado hilo que él mismo había tejido para Shaka, le había llevado horas encontrar un hilo del color de los ojos de Shaka, azules… y le había tomado semanas tejer aquella pulsera… y ahora… estaba ahí… tirada en el piso, como algo sucio y vulgar… hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que finalmente hiciera lo que hiciera siempre acababa manchando y destruyendo las cosas hermosas en su vida.

Sintió rabia, impotencia y sobre todo se sintió terriblemente mal por que sabía que Shaka tenía razón, de hecho entendía por que lo había echado, tantas infidelidades… esa maldita ansiedad por acostarse con todo aquel o aquella que excitara sus sentidos… era verdad… era como un animal en celo.

-Ahora si Aioria, estás jodido.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras sacaba unas cuantas cosas y las metía en una bolsa de piel, de viajero, a la usanza griega, tal vez un par de días para meditar y entrenar le caerían bien, total ahora ya nadie lo esperaba…


	2. II El error

_** ERROR**_

Camus daba vueltas por el templo retorciendo un pañuelo en sus manos, el pañuelo de Milo, daba vueltas y vueltas hasta dejarlo completamente arrugado. Se detuvo en su obsesiva empresa y se le quedó mirando con los ojos vacuos y perdidos. Cuando vio la "M" bordada en dorado su rostro de alabastro se desfiguró en una mueca de furia, lo arrojó al piso y lo restregó contra la suela de su sandalia.

-Suficiente…- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se obligaba a salir del templo de Acuario para buscar al maldito escorpión. Desencajado abandonó el recinto sin saber a donde ir, aunque desgraciadamente tenía una noción de que estaba en alguno de los templos con alguno de sus guardianes.

Estaba cansado a morir de que le viera la cara de estúpido, muchas veces antes se había hecho de la vista gorda ignorando sus idilios, por que antes tenía la delicadeza de llegar, no le importaban por que Milo siempre regresaba a sus brazos arrepentido y ¿Cómo negarle el perdón a criatura más celestial?, sin embargo últimamente ni siquiera se aparecía, salvo por las noches cuando le echaba en falta y al no tener más amantes iba hasta su cama donde él lo recibía gustoso y con una devoción única, le perdonaba todo aunque los celos le quemaran por dentro; el lujurioso escorpión se le iba encima inmediatamente y dominado por la lascivia lo poseía sin reparos hasta saciarse, sin importarle un comino el placer de Camus, terminaba y se echaba a dormir, ¿Cuántas noches se quedó el aguador a medias mientras Milo se desparramaba en la cama? ¿Cuántas veces al borde del orgasmo Milo lo dejaba así y se iba? Ya había perdido la cuenta, ¿Qué era peor? ¿Ser su objeto de placer, su hetaira o no tenerlo? Arrugó el rostro, ninguna de las dos era ni tantito buena opción.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho pues en el templo del escorpión celeste se encontraban las respuestas. Apresuró el paso rumbo a la habitación principal del templo, mientras más se acercaba más crecía su rabia, paso a paso apretaba los puños y su aire gélido le rodeaba.

Abrió de golpe la puerta, ésta se azotó contra la pared provocando que alguien saliera de la cama cubriéndose desde la cabeza hasta al piso con la sábana, agarró su ropa y pasó corriendo a su lado empujándolo, de momento Camus no le tomó importancia.

-¡Maldito cabrón degenerado!.- Exclamó mientras lanzaba su polvo de diamantes a Milo, éste se escurrió a tiempo y se dio cuenta de que Camus no pretendía asustarlo como otras veces si no que iba enserio.

-Camus por Atena cálmate.-

-¿Qué me calme? ¡Que me calme!, Claro, ¿Quieres decirme tu letanía del perdón antes de que yo mismo te mate?.- Fue hasta la cama con una sonrisa aparente, se acercó a él y acarició su rostro, Milo sonrió tranquilo y en ese instante Camus lo levantó tirando de su lujuriosa cabellera y lo arrojó al piso.

-Tranquilo, ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor escúchame.-

-Nooooo no te voy a escuchar, escúchame tú a mí…- Lanzó de nuevo su ataque entre las piernas de Milo, faltaron unos centímetros para que congelara sus partes nobles. –Se acabó Milo, ¿Oíste?, Se acabó, de hoy en adelante no me busques, no me hables, ni siquiera te me pares enfrente, vete a fornicar a ver con quien.- Dijo todo de corrido sin respirar aunque las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos. –Creías que te iba a perdonar eternamente, pues no… así que olvídate de mí.-

-Camus no, por favor, te lo suplico dame una última oportunidad.- Corrió tras él completamente desnudo para abrazarlo, eso siempre funcionaba, pero Camus lo empujó y le mostró la rosa medio deshojada, se la arrojó al rostro hiriéndolo con las espinas.

-¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta con quien estabas? No soy tonto Milo, es inconfundible ese olor a rosas.

-Camie solo fue una aventura, fue…-

-Igual que yo… adiós Milo.-

Antes de dar la vuelta lo miró con lástima, con dolor, con furia, se marchó llorando sintiéndose desgarrado por dentro. De nuevo mientras salía del templo de su amante las palabras de Quiron, el maestro de Milo, volvieron a su mente.

_-Él solo te destruirá, es su naturaleza.-_

_-No es verdad, el me ama.-_

_-¿Qué harás cuando haya hecho una ruina de ti?.-_

_-Lo seguiré amando.-_

_-Amar no basta, no basta cuando es solo uno de los dos el que ama, cortará tus alas y olvidará sus promesas.-_

Siguió llorando amargamente como seguramente Aquiles lloró a Patroclo y ni aún así podía aminorar el dolor en su pecho.

Milo se había quedado incrédulo, pensaba que todo era producto de un sueño y que nada había cambiado, pero estaba equivocado, todo había cambiado, real era la rosa deshojada a sus pies, reales habían sido las palabras de Camus, reales habían sido sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?.- Preguntó al vacío mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentía más solo que nunca.

Camus… su dulce Camus, el francés que años atrás tanto trabajo le había costado conquistar, ¿Cuanto lo había perseguido y cuanto había sufrido? Y ahora, por un rato de placer lo había perdido, no… por muchos ratos de placer, que cruel había sido con él, cuanto lo había humillado y cuantas veces lo había perdonado.

-Camus…- Se metió al baño para ducharse y pensar que hacer, que decirle, y con desesperanza supo que ya no había vuelta de hoja, ya no había más que hacer, solo esperar y rogar a los dioses que fueran piadosos y le devolvieran la confianza de Camus… confianza… algo que ya se le había olvidado.

Preparó una ligera maleta, necesitaba meditar, necesitaba pensar con claridad y de corazón para saber que hacer.


	3. III Camnino equivocado

_** EQUIVOCADO**_

Aioria había tomado un caballo, mientras colocaba le bolsa de piel en el lomo del animal acarició la suave crin y se subió, anduvo en un principio sin rumbo, simplemente contemplando los paisajes aledaños al Santuario y se le ocurrió internarse y dirigirse a alguna de las cabañas de recogimiento, se encontraban lejos de los templos pero en los límites del Santuario, en su mayoría estas cabañas estaban destinadas a los viajeros y a aquellos caballeros que se retiraban para velar sus armaduras o para medita antes de las batallas, algunas veces él había acudido a aquellos lugares pero no precisamente a meditar.

El sol estaba pleno aunque algunas nubes amenazaban con nublar el día; eligió una cabaña sobre una colina, tenía una vista hermosa y la tranquilidad que se respiraba hacía que pudiera escuchar el crujir de la hierba bajo los cascos del caballo blanquísimo, le ofreció agua y poco después lo instó a marcharse.

-Vuelve al Santuario y si ves a Shaka dile que estoy bien… - Dijo un tanto en broma un tanto cierto.

Acomodó sus cosas en la cabaña que aunque sencilla tenía todos los lujos para satisfacer sus necesidades, un poco de ejercicio no le caería mal, se colocó ropas ligeras para entrenar un poco, aunque finalmente decidió quedarse sin nada de la cintura para arriba.

Curiosamente Milo pensó lo mismo cogiendo la maleta en la mano, bajó calmo pero apesadumbrado los templos, ocultando su cosmo a sus compañeros, salió del Santuario sin ninguna interrupción.

-Milo… tienes que recuperarlo.-

Acarició sus labios, tantas veces había besado a Camus que algunos momentos había pensado que ya estaba aburrido, pero ahora que se vería realmente privado de él, se daba cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba. Tomó el camino que llevaba a las fronteras del Santuario, a las cabañas de recogimiento, lamentó entonces no haberse llevado una de las cráteras con el mejor vino griego, ya que estaría solo al menos necesitaba algo para no echar tanto de menos a Camus… su Camie…

Buscó en una bolsa de la maleta el paquete de cigarrillos que tenía prohibidos, lo encendió justo cuando había entrado a la zona de cabañas ¿Cuál sería la más adecuada? Buscó, todas estaban deshabitadas, se decidió por la que coronaba solitaria la colina. Cuando llegó a la cima hasta ésta frunció el ceño, parecía que alguien más había tenido la misma idea y se había instalado ahí… caminó un poco más y se atrevió a entrar furtivo a la cabaña, no había nadie, dejó sus cosas en la estancia, quitaría a quien quiera que estuviese ahí, cualquier caballero de rango inferior, sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, era de esos momentos en los que se sentía como pavoreal por ser un caballero dorado.

Echó a andar por los alrededores y escuchó algo de ruido, se acercó hasta donde escuchaba a alguien, escondiendo su cosmoenergía, en profundo silencio, de sus labios colgaba el cigarrillo, ahí vio al caballero de Leo medio desnudo, de su musculoso cuerpo escurrían ligeras gotas de sudor cada vez que pegaba furioso en un árbol marcando patrones de golpes, se quedó boquiabierto, aquel griego ojiverde lucía tan… peligrosamente atractivo.

Aioria se detuvo un momento, olisqueaba el aire, ¿Era su imaginación o llegaba sutil hasta él el olor de cigarro? Volteó para todos lados topándose sorpresivamente con los ojos turquesa de Milo, levantó ambas cejas incrédulo, se acercó a él y cuando estuvo cerca le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios para dar una fumada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Milo?.-

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte.- Dijo, sonrisa en los labios.

-Necesitaba pensar ¿Y tú?.- Aioria curvó sus carnoso labios en una sonrisa tímida, terminó de fumar el cigarro y lo apagó.

-También…- Ambos ocultaban sus verdaderas razones.

-Ya ¿Y en dónde te has quedado?.-

-En la cabaña sobre la colina, algún imbécil ya se había establecido ahí pero lo quitaré.- Afirmo vanidoso el escorpión.

-¿Qué lo…? Pues resulta que el imbécil que se instaló fui yo.- Contestó molesto Aioria.

-¿Eres tú?… lo siento… no sabía.- Sonrió estúpidamente y avergonzado.

-Más bien el que te quitará seré yo, ¿Por qué no buscas otra cabaña?.-

-Esa me gusta… ¿Por qué no la buscas tú?.-

-¡Oye Milo! No te pases de listo, yo llegué primero.-

-Bien… podemos llegar a aun acuerdo.-

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?.- Preguntó interesado Aioria.

-La cabaña es amplia, podríamos ocuparla los dos ¿No crees?.-

-La cama es mía… tú puedes quedarte en el sofá.-

-La cama también es muy grande A…io…ria…- Pronunció Milo arrastrando las sílabas de su nombre, insinuante, su compañero se le quedó viendo divertido.

-No empieces Milo que a mi no me gustan tus juegos, ¿Ya has comido algo?.-

-No… aún no, salí de mi templo con el estómago vacío.-

-Yo también… vamos a buscar algo de comer, es más, ya que tú serás el agregado en esa cabaña ¿Por qué no cocinas algo?.-

-No voy a ser tu sirvienta Aioria… ¿Por qué no cocinas tú para mí? Yo soy el huésped ¿No?.-

-Ya, vale, vamos a ver que hacemos…- Aioria echó a andar seguido por Milo, y como en años atrás el león se echó a correr instándolo a que lo alcanzara a la carrera, Milo aceptó el reto y se fue tras él, aunque igualmente como siempre no le pudo dar alcance y fue Aioria quien llegó primero a la cabaña, entraron en medio de resoplos y risas al lugar, vaciaron la jarra de agua y luego se dispusieron a preparar algo para comer, solo una ligera aunque abundante ensalada con vegetales frescos, para saciar su hambre fue más que suficiente.

Se la pasaron hablando el resto del día olvidando que habían ido ahí para meditar y encontrar respuestas, siempre platicando evitando hablar de Camus y Shaka, por que para esas horas ya los dos sospechaban qué era lo que los había reunido ahí, entre bromas y recuerdos compartidos la noche los cubrió dejándolos en penumbras, y con una exquisita vista del Santuario y muy a lo lejos el puerto, con las pequeñas luces de las casas a la orilla del mar negriazul. Aioria había llevado consigo una crátera llena de vino, cosa que a Milo se le había olvidado y antes de disponerse a dormir le ofreció una copa.

-Gracias Aioria… yo había pensado en traer vino pero se me olvidó de último momento.-

-Yo… no sé, supongo que creía que necesitaría una copa… buenas noches Milo, te dejo en tus aposentos jajaja.-

-¿Aposentos? No creo que el sofá sea precisamente un aposento.-

-Lástima, hubieras llegado antes…- Lo dejó solo mientras acomodaba la frazada y el almohadón en el sofá donde dormiría, se marchó a la habitación donde la confortable cama lo esperaba, fue hasta esos momentos donde se vieron solos, a oscuras y en completo silencio que ambos pensaron que era lo que ocurría en sus vidas y peor aún, si recuperarían lo que habían perdido


	4. IV La lección

_** LECCIÓN**_

-¿Shaka? ¿Estás ahí?…- Preguntó la voz de Camus con su conocido acento francés al entrar al templo de la virgen, necesitaba platicar con alguien y quien mejor para ello que Shaka.

-Sí, aquí estoy pasa por favor…-

-Shaka… necesitaba hablar con alguien…-

-¿Milo?.-

-Sí… lo mandé al demonio, pero me arrepiento… lo necesito, lo extraño.-

-Él tiene que aprender a necesitarte y extrañarte en la misma forma… además de respetarte.- Afirmo la voz serena de Shaka.

-Sé que tienes razón… pero me duele, me duele tenerlo así, compartido, y me duele no tenerlo.- Su rostro serio denotaba a través de sus ojos azules el dolor que sentía como una punzada incesante.

-Se han ido.-

-¿Quiénes?.- Preguntó levantando una de sus deliciosas cejas partidas, el marco en su peculiar rostro.

-Aioria y Milo…-

-¿Aioria también? ¿Pelearon?.-

-Si, por las mismas circunstancias.-

-¿No lo extrañas?.-

-Si y no…-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?.- Preguntó sorprendido el francés.

-Aioria y yo no podemos estar juntos, hay diferencias muy grandes entre los dos… igual que tú, esta mañana le pedí que se marchara.-

-Espera un momento… has dicho que se han ido… ¿Se han ido juntos?.-

-Si…-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Sabes acaso lo que esos dos pueden hacer juntos?.- Camus inquirió escandalizado y más preocupado aún, ya sentía que los celos le corroían.

-¿Qué te preocupa una vez más?… - Dijo con amargura Shaka, aunque su voz evidenciaba la tristeza.

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? ¿Crees que no los conozco? ¿Crees que no sé que los dos están cortados por la misma tijera? ¡Demonios!.-

-Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, las decisiones que tomen los llevaran a caminos distintos, no tienes por que preocuparte.-

-Tú lo sabías, tú sabías que estarían juntos, ¿Cómo has sido capaz de dejarlos marchar? ¿De juntarlos…?.- Exclamó Camus ya al borde de la histeria.

-Aioria necesita a alguien le haga ver lo destructiva que es su forma de ser y Milo necesita una lección de alguien con los mismos bajos instintos que él.-

Shaka siguió en la misma posición de flor de loto meditando en completo silencio, el punto en su frente, seña de la iluminación brillaba con intensidad, Camus comprendió que no seguiría hablando más y se marchó del templo más confundido que antes, ¿Realmente aquello funcionaría? Aquel hombre, el guardián de Virgo era enigmático, le parecía tan triste y tan sabio a la vez, ¿Qué precio tendrían que pagar aquellos dos infieles? ¿Qué tan caro?.

El león se revolvía en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño por que los remordimientos eran muchos no comprendía que lo llevaba a fastidiar las cosas siendo que Shaka lo quería sinceramente. Unos pasos de pies desnudos lo hicieron quedarse quieto y aguzar el oído, sintió el peso de Milo sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Aioria?.-

-¿Qué quieres?.-

-No puedo dormir, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?.-

-Milo… pero…- Ni siquiera espero la respuesta, Milo se metió debajo de las cobijas junto a él, se acostó a su lado con los ojos abiertos.

-Camus me descubrió con Afrodita y terminó conmigo.-

-Lo siento mucho Milo, ya verás que se le pasará el coraje.-

-No lo creo, esta vez fue enserio…-

-Duérmete Milo…- Aioria le dio la espalda acostándose de lado y pensando que estaban ahí por los mismos problemas.

-¿También peleaste con Shaka?.-

-Si…- El escorpión se abrazó de Aioria, pegando su rostro a su espalda, el león sentía las mejillas húmedas de su compañero en su cuerpo, había estado llorando, él se había aguantado las ganas por puro orgullo.

-Milo… tendría que decirte algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntó el otro.

-Camus y yo…- Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, presa de los celos Milo empezó a maquinar mil cosas y ya se imaginaba a Camus, su Camus en la cama de Aioria, lo empujó y se sentó en la cama mirándolo con odio.

-¿Cómo pudiste?… -

-No fue mi culpa… Camus estaba enojado por una de tus tantas conquistas y fue a mi templo… quería probar que era lo que tú buscabas en los demás…- Se sentó también en la cama observando a su compañero.

-Eres un idiota ¿Cómo pudiste meterte con la persona que yo más amo?.- Exclamó el otro arrojando las cobijas y poniéndose en pie, Aioria también se puso de pie, lo ignoró y se salió de la cabaña, Milo como poseído por un demonio se fue tras él.

-No me salgas ahora con reclamos Milo que no tienes cara para hacerlo.- Protestó el ojiverde descalzo parado en medio de la hierba húmeda, estaba cayendo una ligera lluvia.

-¡Confiaba en ti!.- Temblando encendió su cosmo y se colocó en posición de atque.

-¡Confiabas en mí! No me hagas reír, tú mismo te acostaste con Shaka cuando bien sabías que yo lo quería.- Se colocó en la misma posición incendiando igualmente la energía en su cuerpo semidesnudo, miraba con rabia a su compañero de armas.

-¡Yo no sabía Aioria!.-

-¡Lo sabías! Yo te había dicho que él me interesaba y no te importó y fuiste tras él.-

-De todos modos no tendrías por que haber correspondido a Camus bien sabías que estaba conmigo.-

-¿Quieres pelear escorpión? No tendrás oportunidad ante mí.-

-Eso lo veremos…- Y viendo que era inútil seguir hablando con Aioria le lanzo tres de sus agujas escarlatas al mismo tiempo que Aioria le lanzaba el rayo de plasma, ambos salieron despedidos por el aire, el león se reincorporó más rápido y fue hasta dónde estaba Milo, se sentó encima de él y empezó a darle una serie de golpes, el escorpión como pudo se zafó y dando patadas y puñetazos empezaron a rodar uno encima de otro jadeando y moliéndose a golpes hasta que no les quedaba más fuerza, Aioria había quedado finalmente encima de Milo, resoplando aún le tomaba por el cuello cortando su respiración, por un breve instante cuando Milo abrió los ojos y vio a su compañero sonrió a medias.

-Te ves muy curioso con esa cara de enojado.-

-Idiota…- Le contestó y se puso de pie, lo dejó ahí tirado y bufando se fue a cubrirse de la lluvia bajo un árbol, recargándose en él y limpiándose la sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Milo se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba él, le quitó los cabellos de la frente y Aioria por inercia le quitó la mano, pero eso al escorpión no le importó, por alguna extraña razón pensó que se veía magnífico así, enojado, cubierto de lodo y sangrante.

-Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho ¿No?.-

-Los amigos no se cogen a las parejas de los otros.-

-Lo sé…-

-Realmente Milo, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Te pone celoso que de entre todas tus conquistas yo he sido el único que no ha caído?.-

-Eres un cabeza dura… ¿Por qué insistes en provocarme? ¡Bien! Me acosté con Shaka, sí lo hice, pero tí fuiste tras Camus también, así que estamos a mano… y sí a veces me dan celos…-

-Camus besa tan bien…- Comentó Aioria sonriendo con crueldad, Milo enojado le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y se pegó a él tomándole por el cuello.

-Donde vuelvas a decir algo así… te arranco la lengua ¿Has oído león?.-

-No… me das… miedo… Milo.- Los ojos coléricos de Milo observaban la mirada aguda de Aioria, aquellos taladrantes ojos verdes.

-Bésame… bésame como lo besaste a él…-

-Jajaja menuda broma Milo, no sabrías que hacer con un hombre de verdad.-

-Eres un cabrón A…io…ria… ¿Y tú que sabes de lo que yo podría hacerte?… ¿No será que él que no sabría que hacer eres tú?.- Acercó su rostro a él y le soltó del cuello para acariciar uno de sus labios que aun sangraba, su cuerpo se adhirió al de él, sintiendo cada músculo, cada parte del duro cuerpo de Aioria e inmediatamente el fuego de su deseo se encendió como una lumbrera.

-Te haré gritar como la golfa que eres…- Lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo con violencia por la cintura, sus labios se pegaron a los suyos en un beso colérico e irrespetuoso, completamente mojados y cubiertos de barro, Aioria se separó de él y le sonrió con burla, lo pescó por la cintura y se lo llevó sobre su hombro a la cabaña.

-¡Bájame bestia! Puedo caminar, maldita sea…- Milo pataleaba pegando con los puños en su espalda mientras Aioria se reía y le daba una sonora nalgada.


	5. V Confianza

Camus y Shaka habían sentido las dos cosmoenergías explotar y colapsarse a lo lejos en medio de singular pelea, ambos sabían de quienes se trataban, Aioria y Milo, lo que Shaka había predicho estaba pasando, aquellos dos seguramente estaban peleando por que ambos se habían topado con sus destructivos caracteres… pero eso preocupaba mucho más a Camus, ya se imaginaba acudiendo a recoger el cuerpo sin vida de Milo al lado del de Aioria… pensaba mil cosas y en ese momento le hubiera gustado ir corriendo hasta donde estaban, pero Shaka tenía razón, tenía que esperar a que las cosas tomaran su propio cause sin forzarlas.

Shaka a sonrió complacido cuando notó lo que pasaba.

-Así que las cosas van como yo me imaginé… es una pena Aioria… que solo así pueda hacerte entender… hacerte ver lo que hay en tu corazón… aunque tú y yo ya no estemos juntos… estarás listo para amar a alguien más.-

Lo lanzó sin delicadeza encima de la cama haciendo que Milo lanzara un rosario de malas palabras, se le fue encima arrancándole la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, húmeda y cubierta de tierra, la echó al piso, se acostó encima de él besando con frenesí haciendo que Milo le correspondiera con la misma fuerza, pero él lo hizo girarse en la cama y quedando encima de él le desgarró igualmente la ropa dejándolo desnudo y expuesto, sujetó sus muñecas con una mano mientras lo observaba desnudo, su piel morena brillaba aún por la mojada que se habían metido.

-Vaya Aioria… tienes un cuerpo hermoso… y un miembro hermoso…- Comentó con lujuria mientras lo acariciaba en esa parte.

-Tú también eres hermoso pero me gustas más debajo de mí…- Volvió a girar dejando a Milo debajo de él, las piernas de Milo lo rodearon incitándolo a seguir, sabía bien que Aioria no se dejaría tocar de otra manera pero eso ya no le importaba, la masculinidad de Aioria era algo que siempre le había atraído desde el momento en el que lo vio siendo un adolescente y ahora como adulto era mucho mejor, cerró los ojos pensando que dolería, que lo sodomizaría con violencia sin importarle nada… pero se sorprendió pues Aioria empezó a tratarlo con delicadeza pues comprendió que así como planeaba mancillar a Milo, así había mancillado a lo largo de su vida muchos corazones… eso era lo que los diferenciaba de los animales ¿No?, los humanos hacían el amor… los animales copulaban…

Milo estiró el brazo para tocar la piel tibia de Aioria pero encontró vacío el lugar que ocupaba a su lado, estiró una pierna en la cama para encontrarlo pero tampoco había nada, abrió los ojos y se los talló con las manos, en efecto la cama estaba vacía, solo estaba él… se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana, las piernas le dolían horrores, todo el cuerpo le dolía, el león lo había dejado agotado y adolorado pero lo había tratado de manera cariñosa finalmente, aún entre sus muslos escurría una pequeña gota del semen de Aioria, prueba del éxtasis que habían disfrutado.

Se volvió a la ventana y lo vio ahí de pie, desnudo, mirando hacia la ventana, se puso de pie y pasó sus brazos por sus hombros.

-Aioria… creí que te habías ido.-

-Busca a Camus…-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que te sucede? ¿Te arrepientes verdad?.- Lo soltó indignado.

-No, no me arrepiento… pero debes buscarlo, Camus y yo… solo fue un beso Milo… nada más.-

-Aioria… pero… pero ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que había pasado algo más?.-

-No me dejaste explicarte nada… no confías en él… no te fías ni de tu propia sombra… ahora búscalo y recupéralo.- Milo guardó silencio unos momentos, confundido, preguntándose mil cosas y pensando sobre todo en la extraña actitud de Aioria.

-¿Qué sucederá con Shaka? ¿Le dirás lo que sucedió?.-

-Presiento que ya lo sabe… es difícil mentir a alguien como él.- Volteó a verle y le sonrió como siempre. -¿Qué esperas para buscarlo?.- Milo le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios, más tranquilo, más por agradecimiento que por nada, había comprendido el mensaje… la desconfianza le había empujado a tantas cosas… que hasta había perdido la fe de Camus en él.

-Aioria… ¿Sabes? Si me hubieras dado entrada en un principio…-

-No Milo… tú y yo somos muy parecidos y acabaríamos odiándonos prefiero tenerte como amigo.-

-¿Y como amante?.-

-No habrá otra vez… -

-Gracias amigo…- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger sus cosas, se llevó su maleta y dejó encima de bolsa de piel de Aioria un amuleto que desde hacía años había comprado en la isla de Melos, un amuleto para el amor. Bajó corriendo la colina y a su vez el camino que lo llevaba hasta los doce templos del zodiaco, arrojó la maleta que llevaba apenas entró en el templo del escorpión celeste y siguió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar al templo de Camus de Acuario, su Camie.

Avanzó despacio por el recinto del aguador, no notaba su presencia pero si el habitual frío en su interior, frío igual que su dueño… lo vio de pie recargado en una columna mirando en dirección de las cabañas, Camus notó su presencia pero no se volvió, él griego se acercó despacio hasta él, posó su mano encima de su hombro, con suavidad.

-Camus…-

-Pensé que demorarías más en volver.- Le hizo volverse y mirarlo de frente, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar le partieron el corazón, acarició su rostro de alabastro, y delineo sus cejas con las yemas de los dedos como siempre hacía, se abrazó con fuerza a él y se fue resbalando por su espigada figura hasta quedar de rodillas ante sus pies, aún abrazado a sus piernas.

-¿Cómo voy a demorar en volver si me siento tan perdido sin ti?.-

-…-

-Yo sé que ya no me crees y con sobrada razón yo te he herido y mentido muchas veces, pero… sabes que solo te amo a ti, jamás amaré a nadie como a ti y aún al borde de la muerte será a ti quien amaré… he hecho muchas cosas mal, pero quiero enmendarlas, y entre ellas está recuperar tu confianza… si no me quieres dar otra oportunidad lo entenderé y esperaré a que me perdones.-

-Milo… estaremos bien… yo aún creo en ti… aunque me cuesta trabajo, también te amo escorpión celeste.- Lo hizo levantarse para echarle los brazos al cuello y sentirlo cerca.

-Pensé que te había perdido…-

-En realidad me perdiste unas horas… pero si me vuelvo a enterar de que regresas a las andadas yo mismo te convertiré en eunuco, ¿Oíste?.-

-Jajaja si… pero si eso sucede… ya no podremos hacer el amor…-

-Yo te lo puedo hacer…-

-¡Camus! Que cínico eres…-

-Aprendí de ti…-

El león caminaba cabizbajo, pensativo, había llegado hacía unos minutos y lo que más deseaba era hablar con Shaka pero ¿Por dónde empezar?… lo más difícil siempre era aceptar cuando uno se había equivocado, pero ya lo había aceptado así que lo más difícil había pasado.

Llegó hasta el templo de Virgo y temeroso entró, anunciando su llegada con su cosmo, su guardián lo notó y supo que era el momento.

-Aioria…-

-Shaka vengo a pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho… no sé como hacer para quitarme el remordimiento de conciencia, me he portado muy mal contigo y tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadado conmigo… aún así me gustaría saber que me has disculpado.-

-Me da gusto ver que te has dado cuenta de tu mal proceder Aioria, lo que nos hace hombres no es la lista de amantes que tengamos, si no la humildad de reconocer nuestros errores… -

-¿Me disculparás?.- Preguntó asustado.

-Si Aioria, te he perdonado…-

-Entonces ¿Volverás conmigo?.- Shaka se puso serio, abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero con cariño… pero había algo raro en su mirada.

-No Aioria… no puedo estar con alguien que no me ama de la misma manera… aquí es cuando nuestros caminos se dividen.-

-Shaka al menos dame la opción… de elegir mi camino… yo quiero estar contigo.-

-No Aioria… tú y yo no tenemos nada que hacer juntos… además mi lealtad es para con mi diosa.-

-¿Es tu respuesta final?.-

-Sí, encontrarás a alguien, lo que buscas no está conmigo.-

-¿Y como sabes si no me quieres dar una oportunidad?.-

Tarde o temprano vamos a terminar separándonos.-

-¿Sabes lo que sucedió allá verdad? Por eso no quieres regresar conmigo.-

-Sé lo que pasó allá arriba, y sé que lo que hicieron no fue tan malo por que aprendieron la lección, ¿Verdad?.-

-Sí… pero es difícil.-

-La vida de un caballero siempre es difícil.-

-¿Al menos… seremos amigos?.-

-Aquí estaré cuando necesites alguien con quien hablar.- Le sonrió y le dio un último beso en los labios, Aioria lo abrazó y no quiso seguir ahí, lo empujó ligeramente y se dispuso a marchar.

-¿Por qué me echas de tu lado justo ahora?.-

-Por que así debe ser…- Lo vio salir de su templo con un profundo dolor en el fondo de su corazón. –Por que no quiero que sufras cuando yo me haya ido… no quiero que estés triste cuando la batalla se avecine… y no quiero llorar cuando tenga que dejarte para proteger a Atena…- Murmuró aunque Aioria ya no lo escuchó, Shaka había previsto ya la nueva rebelión de Hades y sabía que él tendría que marcharse al inframundo, pero no sabía que de todos modos Aioria lloraría cuándo el se hubiera marchado.

Estaba sentado en las afueras de su templo, el templo de Leo, en las escaleras, observando sus manos y pensando por que esas manos no le servían para proteger lo bueno que había en la vida. Había perdido su oportunidad y bien merecido se lo tenía.

-Hola ¿Por qué tan pensativo?.- Una voz amistosa.

-Hola Mu… verás… ¿Es tarde para cambiar?.-

-¿A que te refieres?.- Interrogó levantando uno de los puntos violáceos en su frente ya que carecía de cejas.

-Que si puede ser tarde para cambiar.-

-Nunca lo es… -

-Que bien… vaya Mu, parece que nuestros caminos se encuentran una y otra vez… ¿Por qué siempre te apareces en los momentos difíciles?.-

-Yo… solo iba por unas herramientas al templo del Patriarca… pero ahora que lo mencionas, sí, parece curioso, siempre que te encuentro tienes esa mirada triste y pensativa.-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?.-

-No mucho…-

-Te invito un trago.-

-Bien… acepto.-

-Te invito un beso…-

-Eh… ¿Por qué no pasamos y me ofreces la copa que me has dicho y luego veremos?…-

-Jajaja… bien… como quieras.- Sonrió con acritud, mientras se ponía de pie y entraba con el caballero de Aries al templo del león estelar.

_**FIN**_

_**ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY**_


End file.
